wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Forsaken
right|thumb|225px|Left to right, by row: 1. [[Demandred, Rahvin 2. Aginor, Asmodean, Ishamael, Lanfear, Semirhage 3. Mesaana, Balthamel 4. Be'lal, Moghedien 5. Sammael, Graendal]] The Forsaken were channelers who served the side of the Shadow in the War of Power. They were known to followers of the Shadow as "Those Chosen To Rule The World Forever," or simply the Chosen. Among the Atha'an Shadar (Seanchan Darkfriends) they are known formally as Da'concion, or "the Chosen Ones". The Aiel call them the Shadowsouled. Although during the War of Power there were dozens of Forsaken leading the armies of the Shadow, as time passed, the term "Forsaken" came to refer to only the thirteen most powerful among them, who were caught in the sealing of the Bore and imprisoned with the Dark One. The horrific deeds of each were remembered long after their disappearance. In the Third Age, these thirteen were such infamous symbols of the Shadow that mothers would use stories of their exploits to frighten children. A well known catechism about the Forsaken is as follows: "The Dark One and all the Forsaken are bound in Shayol Ghul, bound by the Creator at the moment of Creation, bound until the end of time," or a similar variant. This is incorrect, of course, as the Forsaken were not even born until the Age of Legends, and it is unclear if there even was an original "moment of Creation"—nor is the imprisonment forever. Due to the general weakening of the Seven Seals, some, perhaps all thirteen, had escaped by 997 NE, and all were certainly free by 998 NE. History In the Age of Legends, those who could channel the One Power afforded the most status and honor as Aes Sedai, living up to the literal translation "servants of all." They employed their various Talents in ways that served the good of society. If a channeler used the Power in a way that was harmful or deceitful, which was relatively rare, he or she would be bound as a criminal by a binder that prevented a repeat offense. Although some such individuals existed who were immoral, there existed little or no opportunity to prosper through corrupt means as service to humanity in general was the means by which one could acquire status. thumb|right|Lanfear This changed when the Dark One's touch entered the world. It began when research at the Collam Daan led to an energy source, seemingly outside the Pattern, which could be tapped by both men and women equally, without the restrictions associated in the gender split of the One Power. Led by researcher Mierin Eronaile, later known as Lanfear, a bore was drilled where the Pattern was thin, into the energy source so tantalizing - and straight through into the Dark One's prison. The Bore had been created, and the effects the Dark One had on the world would affect society at its basest level, and cause the Collapse. thumb|left|150px|Sammael The worst side of human emotions were released; violence and corruption blossomed where once there had been a near Utopia. In addition, there were now rewards for evil acts. The Dark One encouraged those discontent with their lot with an option for power. Average people who swore allegiance to the Shadow called themselves Friends of the Dark and were promised immortality. Those who dedicated themselves to the Dark One and could channel were given the highest status and became the "Chosen" by swearing oaths at Shayol Ghul. These Chosen, dubbed the Forsaken by humanity, fell or were seduced to the Shadow for various reasons. Many of the male Forsaken, including Sammael, Rahvin, Demandred, and possibly Be'lal all joined due to their jealousy of Lews Therin. Others, particularly Semirhage, were utterly corrupt from the beginning, or, like Lanfear, they joined for the promise of power and immortality. Ishamael, who was something of a nihilist even before the Bore was drilled, was unique in that he joined because his logic concluded that humanity was doomed, as the Dark One could achieve permanent victory, while humanity could never truly destroy the Dark One without losing their free will. As victory was impossible, he reasoned that it would be better to join the Shadow and rule for a time before the Dark One brought the world to an end. The War of Power and the True Power who is wielding Callandor]] The War of the Shadow was largely led by Forsaken. They held positions of power and leadership, commanding armies that ravaged mercilessly against defenders of the Light and innocent civilians alike, and governing territories for the Dark with rule marked by terror. They worked behind the scenes fomenting discord, spreading propaganda, and orchestrating disastrous "accidents." They perpetrated countless atrocities against humanity in the name of science, knowledge, or with no "cause" whatsoever. Acting as Dreadlords, each of the Forsaken was marked in a manner such that no Shadowspawn could disobey them. The mark also enabled the Dark One to find them at any time, such that they cannot hide from their master. Once there were many Forsaken, at least thirty of high rank, but they schemed against each other as often as against the forces of the Light. Twenty-nine of the Forsaken were given special permission from the Dark One to touch the True Power. This was the unified source of energy originally sought by Lanfear's research, equally accessible to males and females, but only with the access granted personally by the Dark One. thumb|left|150px|Mesaana By the last days of the War of Power, none approaching the strength of those now known as the Forsaken still lived, though none had died through the efforts of the Light. The Forsaken schemed and plotted against one another, each vying for the highest honor bestowed by the Dark One, which was to be named Nae'blis: the one who would stand greater than all other Forsaken, to stand higher than all humanity, second only to the "Great Lord" himself. The Dark One encouraged such activity among his servants, as he only wished the strongest to serve him. The Dark One himself had a considerable number of Forsaken killed due to his own suspicions, according to Demandred. thumb|right|Rahvin The Forsaken all joined the Dark One for selfish reasons - power, glory, immortality, revenge, freedom from societal restrictions, etc. This selfishness has led Verin Mathwin to make the statement that, for all their power, the Forsaken are actually fairly predictable. The sole exception to this may have been Ishamael, who may have joined the Shadow simply because he believed humanity's struggle against him to be without hope. After the Bore was sealed, the active members of those who were called Forsaken turned their armies against each other. It is assured that none managed to survive the Breaking. Imprisoned thumb|right|Ishamael The lead thirteen however, managed to survive, though trapped. They had been summoned to Shayol Ghul and all thirteen were gathered deep within the mountain when Lews Therin Telamon arrived with the Hundred Companions. The Strike sealed the Bore to the Dark One's prison using the cuendillar seals, imprisoning the Dark One and the thirteen Forsaken. Scale of power given by The Wheel of Time Companion The thirteen imprisoned Forsaken were among the thirteen most powerful channelers on the side of the dark, and all of them were considered to be very strong in the One Power. They are ranked below accordingly. The values representing overall strength in the One Power are derived from The Wheel of Time Companion, which is not totally accurate, in fact about the levels of power the Companion is full of contradictions, or even errors and mistake, if confronted to the main books of WoT: for instance Graendal in the main books is always described second only to Lanfear who was alone on the top level in terms of strength in Saidar, instead in the Companion Graendal is described two levels below Lanfear and Semirhage at the top level and one level below Mesaana. Note that strength in the One Power is defined as only the raw, maximum amount of the One Power that an individual can wield at once, and does not factor in experience, skill, or dexterity, ancillary factors that could allow one channeler to overwhelm another who possessed greater strength. Recent events , behind Rand al'Thor who is wielding Callandor]] Ishamael, the first of the Chosen to reveal himself, haunted the dreams of Rand al'Thor, Mat Cauthon, and Perrin Aybara, suspecting one of them to be the Dragon Reborn and attempting to turn them to the Shadow. He was badly burned by Rand during a skirmish in Tel'aran'rhiod, during the same struggle that killed Aginor, and was wounded again in another battle in the skies above Falme. He was finally killed in the Heart of the Stone after Rand defeated him a third time, with Callandor. Besides the partially trapped Ishamael, Balthamel and Aginor were sealed closest to the surface of the metaphysical prison and were not protected from the effects of aging along with having nightmares. Time wore away at their bodies leaving both gruesomely disfigured, but no less powerful. Their proximity to the surface of the Bore also meant they were first among the trapped Chosen released into the current Age. thumb|left|Balthamel They set themselves to controlling the Eye of the World, but were foiled by the Green Man and Rand's inexpert channeling. Balthamel was killed by the dying Someshta, while Aginor was killed in a struggle with Rand over the pure saidin pool. thumb|right|150px|Aginor Sammael, Be'lal, and Rahvin became political powers, assuming the identities of Lord Brend in Illian, High Lord Samon in Tear, and Lord Gaebril in Andor respectively. All three died battling Rand al'Thor. Be'lal was killed in the Stone of Tear by Moiraine Damodred using balefire, while Rand distracted him. Both Rahvin and Be'lal were killed by balefire, so neither may be reincarnated by the Dark Lord. It is believed that Sammael was killed by Mashadar at Shadar Logoth. Lanfear first appeared as Selene; she tried and failed to lure Rand to her side with her sultry beauty and whispers of glory. She was eager to reclaim Lews Therin, her once-lover, as her own in his new incarnation as Rand al'Thor, but he was no more interested than he had been in his previous lifetime. Lanfear posed as a peddler named Keille Shaogi and, along with Asmodean disguised as the gleeman Jasin Natael, led a train of Darkfriend merchants into the Aiel Waste. They intended to disrupt Rand's plans with the Aiel, and to get closer to Rhuidean and the access keys of the Choedan Kal. thumb|left|Asmodean In Rhuidean, Rand cut Asmodean's ties to the Dark One, at which point, Lanfear betrayed and shielded Asmodean. Asmodean was forced to teach him much about channeling the One Power as his power, limited by a partial shield courtesy of Lanfear, allowed. Asmodean was eventually killed in Caemlyn by Graendal. Lanfear died in Cairhien after she learned that Rand had taken a lover. She confronted Rand at the docks of Cairhien, meaning to kill him, but Moiraine tackled her and they both fell into a twisted redstone doorframe, which subsequently melted to the ground, trapping them both in the land of the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn. She was drained of power and killed for the pleasure of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. thumb|right|Semirhage Semirhage attached herself to the seat of power in Seanchan. She took the guise of Anath Dorje, Truthspeaker of the Seanchan Daughter of the Nine Moons, and also controlled the High Lady Suroth, a known Darkfriend. Failing to control Tuon, Semirhage had the entire royal family in Seanchan murdered, plunging Seanchan into chaos. She then gave Suroth the task to find and kill Tuon and promised her the Crystal Throne if she succeeded. Semirhage plotted to capture Rand al'Thor by tricking him into attending a meeting where she posed as High Lady Tuon herself but, forewarned, Rand captured Semirhage, though not without injury. She was killed by Rand, who escaped her use of the Domination Band by accessing the True Power and channeling balefire at her. Mesaana positioned herself in the White Tower, posing as Danelle Sedai. She had a hand in stirring up the chaos during the White Tower Schism, manipulating Elaida by way of Alviarin of the Black Ajah. Mesaana had planned to have the Dragon Reborn within her hands within a couple of months after the White Tower delegation went to meet him. There were a number of Black sisters in that embassy who kidnapped and tortured Rand, likely due to Mesaana's orchestration of events. thumb|left|Graendal When the plan failed to deliver Rand to the Tower, Mesaana remained there and continued to plot, using the Black Ajah as her tools. On the other hand, some Aes Sedai were aware of her presence in the Tower. After stalking Egwene al'Vere in the White Tower, Mesaana coordinates an aggressive attack in Tel'aran'rhiod. She fought against Aes Sedai, Wise Ones, and Egwene until the latter delivers an overpowering blow that fractures her mind. Though her body is alive, Mesaana remains only as a limp, mindless husk. Graendal disappeared into Arad Doman, plotting to aid the Shadow's cause under the guise of the ailing Lady Basene. Moridin hinted to her that there will be a place, a promotion for her, subordinate to him but above the rest of the Chosen if she were to cause Rand great anguish, while not harming him. She must not allow Rand to restore order in Arad Doman. Rand tried to kill her with balefire that destroyed the entirety of Natrin's Barrow, and Rand believed he had succeeded in eliminating Graendal from existence. thumb|right|Moghedien Graendal survived the attempt on her life, however, escaping through a gateway at the last moment. She was forced to flee Arad Doman, failing to keep Rand from gaining a foothold in Arad Doman. To regain favor from the Nae'blis, Graendal later tried to kill Perrin Aybara, but failed in this too. She was punished harshly by Shaidar Haran for her failure. During the Last Battle, she uses her mastery of Compulsion to manipulate the commanders of the Light into blundering strategic decisions. Moghedien took command of a small group of Black Ajah sisters, but was defeated and captured by Nynaeve al'Meara and controlled with an a'dam. She was released by Aran'gar and summoned to Shayol Ghul, where she was mindtrapped by Moridin. Service beyond the grave By the beginning of the Last Battle only Demandred and Moghedien survived in their original forms. Some of the dead Forsaken have been resurrected in new bodies by the Lord of the Grave: their new incarnations are named Osan'gar, Aran'gar, Moridin, Cyndane, and Hessalam. thumb|left|Be'lal Moridin is nae'blis, lord of the Forsaken, and the reincarnation of Ishamael. Cyndane is the reincarnation of Lanfear, but is currently out of favor with the Dark Lord and, like Moghedien, is mindtrapped by Moridin. Osan'gar was the reincarnation of Aginor. He posed as an Asha'man using the alias Corlan Dashiva before being killed by Elza Penfell at Shadar Logoth. thumb|right|Demandred Aran'gar, the reincarnation of Balthamel, was placed in a woman's body but still channeled saidin. She recently hid with the Salidar Aes Sedai using the alias Halima Saranov. She worked as secretary to Delana Mosalaine, a Black sister posing as Gray, and servant of the Amyrlin Seat Egwene al'Vere. When her cover is compromised by an Asha'man sensing her saidin, she flees. Aran'gar is destroyed by Rand al'thor's balefire while in Natrin's Barrow. Graendal had shielded her, which prevented Aran'gar's escape. Responsible for the deaths of Asmodean and Aran'gar through balefire, and Mesaana's defeat within the White Tower, Graendal has earned the Great Lord's disfavor. She was last seen about to be punished by Shaidar Haran. Demandred was the last Forsaken to be accounted for. He was once suspected to be masquerading as Mazrim Taim, but that theory has been disproved. Newer theories place him in Murandy, where he may have used the Band of the Red Hand in order to cement his rule there. During the Last Battle, he took on the persona of Bao the Wyld, leader of the nation of Shara. He was killed by Lan Mandragoran during the Last Battle on the Field of Merrilor. Current status Recently Mazrim Taim was named Chosen by Moridin shortly before the Last Battle and has taken the name M'Hael. Graendal has apparently been killed and brought back as an ugly old woman given the name Hessalam, which is "without forgiveness" in the Old Tongue. Alive *Moghedien (Collared by Seanchan) *Graendal (as Hessalam) (under deep compulsion) *Mesaana - Brain dead Killed *Aginor/Osan'gar - Burned by Rand al'Thor/Killed with Fire by Elza Penfell *Asmodean - Killed by Graendal *Balthamel/Aran'gar -Killed by Someshta/Killed with balefire by Rand al'Thor *Be'lal - Killed with balefire by Moiraine Damodred *Rahvin - Killed with balefire by Rand al'Thor *Sammael - Killed by Mashadar *Semirhage - Killed with balefire by Rand al'Thor *Ishamael/Moridin - Killed by Rand al'Thor in the Heart of the Stone of Tear/Killed when Rand sealed the Bore *Lanfear/Cyndane - Killed by Moridin in Sindhol for resurrection/Neck snapped by Perrin Aybara *Demandred - Beheaded by Lan Mandragoran *M'Hael - Killed by Egwene al'Vere using the Flame of Tar Valon es:Renegados Forsaken Category:Channelers Category:Organizations